Final Destination: Bodies On The Line
by JWFMP
Summary: A redo of my fic entitled Final Destination 3 longer and more detail. Please R&R.
1. Premonition

Final Destination: Bodies On The Line

Chapter 1 – Premonition

The wind was howling as John Goodman stepped onto the platform. It was cold, wet and windy; all he wanted to do was get home after a long night partying with his mates. They'd just been out drinking, rather heavily what with it being his 18th birthday and all. They weren't drunk; although John did feel a bit tipsy so he'd thought he'd play it safe and take the train home. All his mates were anyway so at least he had some company.

"Come on John – the train's here already"

"Just buying a magazine!" He called, holding up a copy of Jugs.

With all the guys cheering wildly, they clambered onto the train and found some seats. He put his feet up on the seat next to his best mate of 15 long years, Bobby Franklin. They'd known each other through primary school, secondary school, college, and now were both going to the same university. It seemed they were almost inseparable, they did everything together. Every birthday party, every special occasion – they wouldn't go if the other wasn't. When Bobby's mum remarried when they were both 8, Bobby kicked up such a fuss because the service was in a registry office, and was family only.

"Wow! Look at the pair on that one!"

"You lot are so immature…" Jess, Bobby's little sister, muttered to another of John's good friends, Laura.

"Yeah, grow up you two."

"There'll be plenty of time for being mature when we die, just try and lighten up and enjoy yourselves, k?" John said, attempting to get them to be a but more light-hearted. After all, it was his birthday, and they'd done nothing but complain.

"It's just that you guys have hardly paid any attention to us, like we're not even here."

"Well you're not really trying to make an effort, are ya?"

"Er…hello? We tried talking to you guys back at the restaurant but you were interested ordering countless amounts of bread and water from that waitress."

"Oh yeah…she was nice."

Laura sighed in disgust and turned away to look out the window. The guys kept ogling the magazine like it was treasure or something.

"Don't worry Laura, they'll get over it soon." Jess said, patting her on the hand reassuringly.

"I hope so Jess, I really do."

"Hurry up Jodie!" Little Harry Patrick called to his older sister, as they took their dog for a walk; not far up from where the late 9:25 train had departed. "We need to get home! Mum'll go ballistic – this is like the 180th time we've been late!"

"Are you sure it's safe to cross here? That tunnel's too dark to see a train coming."

"Trains always whistle in tunnels, we're bound to hear one if it is coming, now hurry up!"

Jodie wheeled her bicycle across the crossing, aided by her brother and their dog, Jasper, who kept getting in the way. Jasper glanced at the tunnel, then started to tug at Harry, who was still helping his sister with her bike.

"Jasper, calm down – we're coming! This bike's heavy!"

Jasper tugged again, this time bringing Harry down, along with the bike and his sister on top of him.

"Stupid dog!" He cried, using the lead to hoist himself back up. Jasper whimpered slightly as Harry pulled him towards him.

Then it hit them. Going at around 70 miles an hour and increasing rapidly in speed, they didn't stand a chance.

In the train, there was an uneasy jolt, nearly knocking Barry Marquette and Jerry Reed out of their seats, two of John's friends who'd nabbed the magazine and were giggling to themselves looking at all the pictures.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Maybe something's wrong with the train." Bobby joked. No one laughed.

"Dude, don't say that." John told him "It's not funny."

"Whoa, sorry dude, I was just joking."

"Well don't. Anyway, it's probably just something on the track."

It was something on the track alright, something that was still on the track and being pushed along by the speeding train. Jodie's bicycle was the only thing that had managed to somehow survive the onslaught of the train, and it had somehow got wedged in-between the bottom of the train and part of the wheel. It was only a matter of time before it came loose and went under the wheel itself.

They felt another jerk.

"Look, it's just like on an aeroplane, it's just train turbulence."

"Train turbulence?"

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

The bicycle suddenly ricocheted off the front wheel, and was propelled into the distance. It hit a tree, before coming back to rest on the tracks, just as the trains' wheels slid over it. The train jolted off the tracks, and veered off to the side.

"What's happening?" Jess screamed.

The first carriage swerved around to be stopped by two trees next to each side of the track. The second carriage ploughed into it, slowing down dramatically and eventually coming to a stop, having smashed its way through most of the first carriage and its ex-riders. The third carriage, the carriage the party were on, swerved off to the side, smashing into a tree. This caused Barry and Jerry to both smack their heads against the window, cracking both it slightly, and also their skulls, causing them to fall to the floor, along with the others who were jolted out of their seats.

Neil and Dominic, who had stayed pretty quiet up until now, were both wailing in pain as they were thrown against the side of the train, which although not as hard as Barry and Jerry's hit had been, it still knocked them to the ground. They lay there for a while, groaning and moaning; wondering just what it was that had just happened. Bodies lay everywhere, limp and helpless. John staggered up to try and get his bearings. Out of the window he saw that the first two carriages had made a "T" shape where the second carriage had smacked into the first one, although the first carriage was slightly bent at the sides where the trees had bent the carriage around. John wondered how many people had been injured, or even worse, killed. He expected a lot. It didn't look pretty.

The trains were now at a standstill, and miraculously, he wasn't hurt. None of them were, or so he thought, until he looked down and saw Barry and Jerry, lying in a pool of a mix of their bloods. He brought his hand up to his mouth. No doubt about it, they were dead. He could handle death pretty well, just not this close. Never this close. He'd always been queasy when it came to blood and stuff like that.

Suddenly something shifted. The first carriage had been propped up by a couple of logs and branches it had collected from the side when it had ploughed through there. They were starting to come loose and roll back down the bank. The entire first carriage fell onto its side, and the second carriage smacked down on the rails, having been propped up by the first. The third, and final carriage of the train started to tilt away from the other two carriages. John and the ones who still somehow had strength tried to make it to the other side to stop it tipping but it fell, with a deafening crash. John groaned as blood splattered onto his face. Not his blood, this was someone else's, he wasn't sure whose. It didn't matter. What mattered was getting the few of them out of there before anything else happened.

What he didn't know though was that the crash of both the second and third carriages had created an oil leak, and they were both spraying it into the middle of the tracks and onto the surrounding trees. What's more there were sparks everywhere. John clambered up the now horizontal seats and managed to smash the window that Barry and Jerry's heads had managed to crack. John peered out of the hole he'd made and immediately wished he hadn't. He saw the carnage of the first two carriages, people had been thrown from the tracks. He swore he saw people moving, but something told him they wouldn't be for much longer. He heard the sound of sparking and looked to his left. The far end of the train was sparking. That was when he saw the oil. He had to get them out of there quick, before it was too late. He looked around to the other side to see if there was any danger there, and suddenly heard a loud crackling sound. He swivelled back round and saw that one of the oil-soaked trees was on fire, and that it would only be a matter of time before it reached the big oil patch, or even worse, any of the carriages. The flames danced from tree to tree, John powerless to stop them. The remaining others that were capable consisted only of himself, Dominic and Bobby. It was going to be difficult hauling Jess, Laura and Neil up to the hole, but they knew they had to give it a try.

John went first, hauling Laura out, followed by Bobby with Jess. The flames were getting ever closer to the other carriages. Dominic was just hauling Neil out as they reached the edge of the first carriage. There was a massive explosion that sent the first carriage over the tracks to the other side. Metal flew everywhere, not that John and the other three could see it as they were behind the third carriage, hobbling away as quickly as they could. It was Dominic and Neil that managed to see it. Well, Neil was still only half-conscious so he only groaned slightly. Dominic checked to see if he was okay, then started to haul him out again. There was another explosion, this time a large pipe came straight for Dominic, and through him. He knelt there, stunned, before falling back off the carriage.

The others felt a noise behind, and thinking it was Dominic and Neil, turned around to check they were okay. It was Dominic, but not as they expected. He was lying there with the pipe still through his chest, surrounded by his own blood. Neil was nowhere to be seen.

"Dominic! No!" Laura started for him, but John stopped her.

"Laura…it's too late for him. We have to get out of here while-"

Another explosion cut him off, the third carriage shifted slightly. Neil in his still half-conscious state slid off the side of the train, which had now become the roof onto the ground below. He stuttered and gasped for breath, when another explosion occurred, this time it was the second carriage. The force of the blast caused the third carriage to sweep to the side, smushing Neil against a tree, while the gust of air from the carriages movement knocked the others down. They could now see the full effect of the carnage, there was now a very large fire, that had almost completely destroyed the first carriage, and was working its way to the second. John saw a man in a business suit trying to help an old lady out of the carriage, but the flames got to him before he could get her out. John didn't want to look, he turned away but it was no good. He could still hear their screams.

"Let's get outta here." He said between tears. "Before it's too late."

Parts of debris lay everywhere, fire crackled around them, but they were alive.

"What do you think-"

Another explosion cut Bobby off. He turned around to see a sheet of metal coming straight for him. He tried to run but it was too late. He was sliced clean in half. The train was now exploding wildly, shooting different parts of it in all directions.

"Run for it!" John cried to the two girls, who were now so dishevelled and in tears that they could barely move. "Quick – we have to get out of here!"

He grabbed Laura's hand and they made a start for it. Jess just stood there, gazing at the horror that was in front of her.

"Jess!"

Another explosion drowned out their calls, as part of the train came straight for her. John ran to push her out of the way, and they collapsed on the floor as the piece of metal flew, now harmless, to the ground. They lay there for a couple of seconds, just to get their breath. There was a loud creaking sound, and John looked behind him.

"Oh hell no…" He muttered as he stared at the tall flaming oak tree they were directly in front of. He rolled to the side and grabbed Jess's arms, pulling her out of the way as the tree came crashing down.

"It's ok Jess. It's ok." John said, hugging her. He felt a warm sensation on his hands, and looked down. He hadn't made it in time. The oak tree had smashed Jess's bottom half clean off – he was only holding her top half. He dropped her in a motion of both disgust and shock. He got up and started running back to his sister who was now sitting there, once again in tears. He grabbed her hand, and they started running down the track again. The next explosion was the loudest, and John looked back to see what it had thrown up this time. He saw something, the train door, coming straight for him. He tried to run, but he wasn't quick enough. And then, it all went black.

"John? Hey, John!"

John looked around. He was still at the ticket barriers, with all his mates. They were alive. It had just been a dream. A crazy, messed-up dream. Still, he thought about it for a moment. Exactly two years ago, flight 180 had exploded, and, due to some school-kid having some sort of a premonition, him and his friends had escaped. Also, exactly one year ago, a massive pile up, had caused several deaths on the highway, due to a girl's premonition, and thanks to her, two lives were saved, as the survivors seemed to die shortly after. He'd heard about these stories quite a lot on all the paranormal channels, but he didn't believe in all that stuff. But it seemed so real, he thought. Better to be safe than sorry, he decided.

"We can't go on this train."

"What, why not? We've gotta get this train, or else our parents will be pissed off at us for breaking curfew! It takes like two hours to get home dude and the next train isn't for another hour after this one, what gives?"

"If we get on that train, we'll die."

"What? That's stupid. Look, just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean we're missing curfew. We're getting on that train dude."

"Listen to me," he told the ticket clerk, "this train's going to crash! You've got to cancel it!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Now unless you want to buy a ticket, I'm afraid I can't let you through."

John realised it was hopeless trying to get the ticket clerk to do anything, so he might be able to get some sense into the driver. Buying a ticket, he grabbed an umbrella off a woman, and rammed it into the ticket barriers, breaking them upon impact, preventing anyone else from getting down to the train in time. He ran down, and went to the front of the train, to talk to the driver, continuously hassled by his friends, asking him what the hell was going on.  
He opened the driver's door and looked in. The driver wasn't there.  
"Where the hell's the driver?" He cried.  
"Pardon me, coming through." An old man called to him. "If you want to get on, you'll have to get on down there."  
He pointed to the front door of the train.  
"Listen to me, you've got to stop the train! It's going to crash!"  
"Look, either get on the train, or stay here. Now what do you want to do, laddy?"  
John stared at him in shocked silence.  
"Fine, have it your way."  
The train started off, and disappeared shortly after into a tunnel about 400 metres away. The others came rushing down the stairs, and saw that they'd just missed it.  
"What the hell was that for, John? We missed the train, thanks to you!"  
"But the train's going to crash! I saw it!"  
"Well, if you saw it, then it can't have been that train then, can it?"  
"No, it was that train, I saw it in a vision!"  
"Thanks a lot – now we have to wait a whole hour! Hope you're having a happy birthday, cos right now for us – this sucks-"

He was cut off by a loud explosion, causing them all to dive to the ground, fire shot out of the tunnel, and onto the track. They looked up in horror to see the remains of a train, coming for them, at an alarming speed. They stumbled backwards, just as the remainder of the 9:25 pulled into the platform.  
"Oh God..."  
"John, what's going on?"  
"I...I don't know..." John stuttered.  
"There's the guy!"  
John looked round to see a police officer running towards him, brandishing his baton. He was knocked out, as soon as the policeman got there. The last thing he saw was the officer's nametag. Officer Thomas Burke.

THERE THAT WAS THE PREMONITION RE-WRITTEN WITH MORE DETAIL – SOME PARTS ARE THE SAME, BUT THE ENTIRE PREMONITION IS PRACTICALLY COMPLETELY DIFFERENT – HOPE YOU LIKE IT – CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


	2. Evaluating The Situation

Chapter 2 – Evaluating The Situation 

"So you say you had a premonition?"  
"Yes." John told Officer Burke, who was now questioning him.  
Officer Burke glanced thoughtfully. He knew he'd come across this somewhere before. But where? And when? Then it struck him. Him, and his new wife, Kimberley, who had only got married and moved to England so they could protect each other and have a fresh start, had been in the exact same situation. In fact, it was Kimberley who had had the premonition of a devastating car crash moments before it happened.

"Oh no…it's happening again."

"What – what's happening again?"

"…You were supposed to get on that train."

"So I was meant to die? Gee, thanks a lot. You're great at consoling people in times of crisis, you know that?"

"No, let me explain it a bit better. You see, Death has a design, we're meant to die, when we're meant to die. If someone screws up that design, then Death has to come up with a new design, and a new way for you to die. And now, Death is slowly moving towards all those people you saved, and all those people you stopped from getting on the train in the first place."  
"So, what you're saying is that I'm going to die soon?"  
"Yes."  
John was gob-smacked. He'd heard cases of this before, in fact, that was why he hadn't gone on the train in the first place.  
"H-How do you know all this?"  
"Well, I was in a situation just like this, only one year ago."  
"You mean that huge car accident in America?"  
"Yep. I was actually meant to die two years ago, but if that kid hadn't gotten of off Flight 180 I would have died that very day. Instead, I'm still waiting for my time to come"  
"You and me both, buddy." John joked, attempting to lighten up the situation a bit. Officer Burke wasn't amused at all.

"This isn't a laughing matter kid, this is serious. You and your friends are in serious danger."

"But how come you haven't died yet if this has happened twice? Surely Death's a lot more pissed off at you, cos this has only happened once to me, to my knowledge anyway."

"I've had to avoid Death on several occasions in the last year, I've stayed off all the dangerous jobs, done paperwork around the office mostly. I don't even go near the shredder. Sometimes I wish Death would try and get me, but lately he seems to have been a bit…preoccupied."

"Yeah probably trying to kill off every other nutjob policeman." John wasn't fully buying it, although he still had some sort of a nudging feeling in the back of his head. But he suppressed it.

"You and your friends are in grave danger!"  
John stayed still. Not even his parents had shouted him at this badly.  
"Maybe I'd better not send you to a nice, warm, safe jail cell, and let you face this alone, then you'll see that I'm telling the truth."  
"Maybe you should."  
"You may leave." Officer Burke had obviously had enough, judging by his tone.  
John got out of his seat, and quickly left before he changed his mind, and went back to his friends.  
"He just let you off?"  
"Yep!" John told them. "No charge or anything!"  
They all cheered in celebration.  
"Well, I don't quite know what you were thinking yesterday, but I hope you're back to normal." Laura said.  
"Yeah, but the officer was really weird. He said something about Death's plan, and that we were supposed to die in that train crash. By not dying then, we've screwed up Death's design, and that he'll come back to get us."  
"Yeah, right. What a weirdo."  
"Count yourself lucky, you didn't have to be interrogated by him."

"Goodnight, mum." Harry Patrick called to his mother.  
Mrs. Patrick came and sat beside her son, and kissed him goodnight.  
"Mum?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I miss Jodie."  
"I do too sweetheart, I do too." She sniffed, hugging her son.  
Outside, Jasper was barking frantically at something. He was tied up to his kennel, but he was out of it, barking at the wind. A cat suddenly darted past him; Jasper tugged at the lead, desperate to chase after it. The wind blew again, shaking his kennel, loose enough so that Jaspers lead came loose and he chased the cat round the garden, his lead trailing behind him. The cat darted up a nearby tree and Jasper jumped up at it, his lead trailing up into the air behind him. As he was coming back down again, his lead somehow wrapped itself around one of the branches and got itself caught. Jasper was dangling there, the lead getting tighter and tighter.

"What's he barking about now?" Mrs Patrick sighed, looking out of the window. She finally noticed Jasper, dangling from the tree, struggling to get free of his lead. "Oh my goodness – Jasper!"

She ran downstairs, leaving Harry wondering what was wrong. He looked out of the window and saw Jasper at the tree struggling for a bit and then falling still. He was dead. The cat he had chased was nowhere to be seen.

"Death's design my ass!" John cried as he chugged another pint of beer, looking up towards the bar TV.

"In a sad string of events, the Patrick family, who have just lost their daughter to the terrible train tragedy in London, have just lost another. This time, a family pet, strangled to death by his own lead."

"That's weird."

"What is?" Bobby, who was sitting next to him, asked.

"There was a girl and a dog in my vision."

"So?"

"I'm just thinking about what that man said, and how you can't cheat Death. It just seems like a coincidence, that's all."

"So who's next going by that police officers logic then?"

"Well there was a little boy there too."

"Well see they've mentioned nothing of a little boy now, have they? So I wouldn't worry about it. It's just coincidence."

The funeral for Jasper was the next day. Mr. and Mrs. Patrick laid him down into the ground on a shovel, then started to cover the ground with dirt. A few of Harry's friends had turned out for it, as they knew Jasper quite well.  
"We're sorry for your losses." Harold Jenkins, a friend of Harry's told the parents.  
"Why thank you Harold. That's But I don't think you'll be going to another of our family's funerals for a long time. We're taking extra precautions now that two close family members have died." Mrs. Patrick managed to stop herself from crying for a few moments, before succumbing to tears once again.  
"How?"  
"Well, for example, I just got the kitchen windows double-glazed."  
"That must be expensive."  
"Well, it's a small price to pay for our family's safety."  
"Yeah, I spose." Harold shrugged, still bummed out by everything.

Everything was going ok, until Harry decided to go inside to get a drink. He went inside, the door slammed behind him because the wind had caught it. He poured himself a glass, and then went to get some ice from the freezer, leaving the tap running. He opened the freezer door, and tried to reach the top shelf. He couldn't reach. He got a chair, and stood on it, reaching the ice cubes. Suddenly, a bird smacked into the window, startling Harry, he grabbed onto the door and flailing, accidentally kicked the chair out from under his feet. He was hanging there. He tried calling but to no avail. They couldn't hear his cries through all the noise going on inside and outside. He took his chances and leapt back down from the freezer. Unfortunately, he'd spilt some water as he was reaching up. He slipped, twisting his ankle, and hitting his head on the chair. He lay there, still. He put his hand up to his head. It felt warm. He was bleeding, quite heavily. And getting colder and colder. He tried calling again, but he was getting weaker and it was getting harder to. He was slowly and coldly bleeding to death.

John threw his shoes into his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He had been out drinking again with his mates, and just wanted a long rest, tired from a hard days drinking.  
He lay down in his bed, and switched the TV on.  
"Harry Patrick was found dead in front of his freezer last night, as somehow he had slipped and landed in front of it, and quite literally, froze to death. The family was attending their dog's funeral at the time, and said they could hear no screams coming from the kitchen whatsoever."  
"Oh my God!" John cried.  
Officer Burke had been telling the truth. Death was coming for him, and his friends. He had to warn them. He ran out of the house, and to his friend's house. He had to warn them before it was too late. But first he wanted to talk to Officer Burke.  
"Where's Officer Burke?" John cried as he barged into the police station.  
"He's at a meeting, sir. Do you want me to schedule an appointment?"  
"I need to talk to him urgently. Which room's he in?"  
"He's on the second floor, room 18."  
"Okay, thanks."  
John ran upstairs and into the meeting room.  
"May we help you?"  
"Er, can I just talk to Officer Burke for a moment please?"  
"Well, I don't know, Officer Burke, do you want to reschedule?"  
"Not really, but it could be urgent."  
Officer Burke got up; realising it was the same man who had the premonition, who'd probably come back for answers.  
"What can you tell me about Death?"  
"I thought you'd ask something like that." Officer Burke smugly told him. "You see, Death moves in mysterious ways. When our time's up, our time's up. And we can't avoid it. Easily. But when we do avoid it, we screw up Death's design, and he has to make a whole, new one. So when you don't die when you're supposed to, you're going to die some time later."  
"Why haven't you died then?"  
"I don't know, I was supposed to die three years ago a few days ago, but nothing's happened."  
"I could have guessed that."  
"You and your friends are in grave danger; you need to be careful. You and all those people who you stopped getting on that train are doomed. They will die in the order that they were going to die, unless you save on of them, in which case it skips past that person and moves onto the next."  
"Then what?"  
"Then it starts all over again."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"You can't."  
"Maybe not, but I'll give it a damn good try."  
"Good luck. Try to not disrupt Death's plan too much. Oh wait, you already did."

John left the smug smirk of Officer Burke and ran down the stairs, to save his friends. They were next.

But they weren't. John hadn't realised that there were several people who had failed to get on the train because of the fiasco at the ticket barriers. For example there was Simon Bacon, the wealthy businessman who had tried and failed to help the old lady. Simon had just secured an important business deal right before the whole tragedy, and was on his way home from a successful day at work. He was a believer that if you work hard, good things will happen to you. So he was pretty shook up on the whole train crash thing, and had taken to drinking heavily. He was watching the report on the Patrick's, but switched it off as he was too creeped out by the whole thing. He had a glass of very alcoholic wine, next to the half empty bottle on the floor by the sofa, and was smoking a large cigarette. He was trying to calm his nerves after the whole ordeal, but it didn't seem to be working very well as he was still shaking more than ever.

He was just getting comfortable watching some of the late night chat shows, when all of a sudden, a bird smacked into the window. He turned around and stared out of the window, almost thoughtfully. Next thing he knew there were flames in front of him – his cigarette had dropped into his glass of wine, and the flames were shooting up high. Startled, he accidentally kicked the table his glass was on, it fell over and shattered on the ground, spreading glass and fire.

The fire travelled across the floor, until it reached the bottle, which promptly exploded, sending shards of glass into the bottom half of Simon. Stumbling, he went for the kitchen to get some water to try and douse the flames, before then attending to his wounds. He staggered into the kitchen, half collapsing onto the stove, knocking the gas dial so it was slightly on. He fell onto the floor, and aware of the danger, tried to turn the gas back off. But he was distracted by the ever-present flames getting closer and closer. He had spilt some wine down his shirt, and had been dripping from the sofa to the kitchen. He had set up the trail to his own death. As he pondered how cruel life could be, he wished he'd done more with his life. Been a better person. Then maybe his wife wouldn't have left him just a week ago…

The explosion shook the entire house, leaving little of both the kitchen and the living room. It was too late for Simon, but for the others it had just begun…


End file.
